Bajo la Luna Llena
by Aya-Mery
Summary: Las fotografías mágicas siempre muestran los deseos de los que salen en ellas. ¿Qué pasaría si de repente James Potter y Lily Evans están besándose en una? ONESHOT [Terminado]


**Wolas!**

**Ya estoy aquí dando la lata, si otra vez, si es que no os libráis de mi. Hoy os traigo un nuevo fic, bueno, más o menos, porqué es un ONE-SHOOT (o ONE-SHOT que no sé muy bien como se escribe) **

**Supongo que viendo mis tendencia a hacer fics largos (incluso hasta llegar al punto de hacer trilologías, (Aya-Mery levanta la mano medio culpable y pide disculpas por haceros sufrir durante tanto tiempo)) pues os preguntáis un poco porqué uno de un solo capi de repente (o no, era para romper el hielo) **

**Bueno pues básicamente es porqué había tres objetivos.**

**Objetivo 1.- Durante tres semanas os libráis de mi, sisi, porqué me voy al Reino Unido a estudiar, como todos sabéis, y no podía dejaros sin nada así como así y prometí una sorpresita pues, aquí está. **

**Objetivo 2.- Era un reto para mi. Solo he hecho un One-Shoot y fue salido de otra historia así que pensé que uno totalmente independiente sería todo un reto para mi.**

**Objetivo 3.- ¡Celebrar mi SEGUNDO ANIVERSARIO! Si, señoras y señores ya llevo, más o menos, dos años por aquí, escribiendo historias y levantando ganas asesinas contra mi persona. (Bueno, en realidad es el día 6 pero teniendo en cuenta que me marchó el 5 pues lo subo ahora, xD)**

**Pues nada, no sé si será de vuestro agrado, si os gustará o si simplemente lo encontraréis un tostonazo pero yo lo hice con mucha ilusión así que espero que os gusté.**

**Aclarar que todos los personajes y cosas que podáis reconocer no son mías sino de J.K.Rowling (bueno, eso salta a la vista teniendo en cuenta que estoy aquí y no en el Caribe, xD) **

**También decir que el título es horroroso pero...no se me ocurrió nada mejor, xDD**

**Con todo corazón espero que os gusté.**

**

* * *

**

Un joven alto, con un cuerpo muy bien formado, pelo revuelto y de color azabache que le dan un toque realmente irresistible y unos ojos castaños ocultos detrás de unas gafas que le dan un aire a inteligente, vaya, el perfecto chico perfecto.

Él era James Potter, el famoso James Potter, el mejor amigo de Sirius Black, el rompecorazones de Hogwarts.

-Cornamenta… ¿podemos irnos? – ahí estaba su amigo, cansada como cada jueves que tenían que esperarte

-Dos minutos, no tardará en llegar – se giró para mirar a su amigo. Era igual de alto que él y con la misma constitución física aunque él era mucho más guapo, si eso podía ser, el cabello lo llevaba más o menos por los hombros, negro y sedoso haciendo que todas las chicas quisieran acariciarlo y poseía unos ojos grises que eran la perdición para cualquier chica, bueno, para cualquier chica menos dos, las dos que James estaba esperando.

-Pero…

-¡A ti también te interesa esperar ¿no! – dijo desesperado a las protestas de su amigo

-Yo puedo verla más tarde – se encogió de hombros

-Es verdad, lo olvidaba que ahora sales con ella

-¡Oye! Lo dices como si fuera una más y sabes que yo…vaya, que me importa – James sonrió y agregó.

-Perdona – Sirius le negó con la mano. No era muy propio de que él, Sirius Black, fuera el primero de los merodeadores que tuviera novia fija y no una cualquiera sino la belleza más codiciada de Hogwarts, Cloe Thomas (n/a¿A qué la echábamos de menos?) Ya llevaban dos meses y no parecía que había ningún motivo para sospechar que cortaran pronto – Ahí está – dijo James esperanzado. Sirius miró al final del pasillo y sonrió, James estaba colgadito

Venían dos chicas pero exactamente a la que James Potter estaba esperando era a la pelirroja. Era una chica muy bonita, no hacia falta negarlo, unas curvas que volverían loco a cualquiera, piel pálida, hermosos y profundos ojos verde esmeralda, una larga y con pequeñas ondulaciones melena pelirroja, pero Sirius estaba convencido que lo que traía loco a su amigo eran esas pecas que otorgaban un aire infantil y casi virginal Lily, Lily Evans

-Vaya, pensamos que ya no os veríamos hoy – sonrió la chica que iba al lado de Lily. Era una chica que tenia un cuerpo realmente escultural, pechos de un tamaño acorde con su cuerpo, cintura estrecha, caderas pequeñas y piernas largas además de pelo negro y sedoso corto un poco por encima de los hombros que tenía un corte desigual, era más largo en las puntas mientras que, como más se acercaba al rostro se iba haciendo más corto enmarcando el ovalado rostro que contenía unos preciosos ojos color miel, era igual de guapa que su amiga, en realidad, siempre habían traído a los chicos de cabeza principalmente la que había hablado, la pelirroja era una chica más centrada a sus estudios.

-No faltamos nunca – sonrió James mirando a la pelirroja

-Vamos, hazlo, te estás muriendo de ganas – indicó Lily a su amiga

-Era para no romper el momento romántico – pero antes de que su amiga pudiera decir algo la morena se solapó al cuerpo de Sirius que ya la esperaba con el brazo dispuesto a rodear su cintura

-No es ningún momento romántico Cloe, a parte de para ti y Sirius

-¿Ya no soy Black? – preguntó curioso Sirius

-No des de que sales con mi amiga

-Que honor

-Pues si, costó mucho – sonrió Cloe contenta

-Por cierto James – el chico sonrió aún más al sentir que su pelirroja lo llamaba – Hoy tenemos reunión de prefectos y…

-No puedo venir Lily – dijo James con pesar al recordar que era luna llena

-¿Por qué? Remus ya me dijo que no podía por su problema con…la luna pero tu…

-¿Tantas ganas tienes que vaya? – preguntó Cloe divertida. La relación de Lily y James había pasado por ser compañeros de casa, ser acosador y acosada y la de ahora, tener que llevarse bien porqué sus mejores amigos estaba saliendo

-No ves que sino tendré que estar con Snape – Sirius hizo cara de disgusto - ¡A eso me refiero! Un momento… ¿no pensarás acompañar a Remus, verdad?

-No – negó James demasiado rápido como para creerlo

-¡Es peligroso Potter! Dile algo Cloe – la morena se encogió de hombros sabiendo lo que hacia su novio y compañía las noches de luna llena

-Creo que no deberías preocuparte mucho, si va a salir esta noche es que no es la primera vez que sale así que… Además – Cloe se deshizo del brazo de Sirius y se colgó del brazo de su amiga – Así tu y yo tenemos esta noche para hablar

-Claro – Lily puso cara de pícara – Como tu ya hace un par de días que no duermes en nuestra habitación

-¿Cómo…

-Tranquila, te he cubierto

-Te quiero, lo sabes ¿no? – sonrió Cloe mientras se despedía de los chicos y empezaba a sobornar a Lily con halagos

-Odio estás faldas de los uniformes – susurró James viendo como las chicas se alejaban

-¿Por qué? A mi me encantan

-Adoro como se mueve esa falda frisada puesta encima de Lily – James se removió el pelo nervioso para dispuesto a irse a jugar un poco al Quidditch

* * *

Lily estaba aburrida mirando el techo de su habitación. Cloe estaba con Sirius, despidiéndose porqué esta noche no podrían estar juntos. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. 

Quien iba a decirlo. Sirius Black, el merodeador más mujeriego, y Cloe Thomas, la chica más deseada de Hogwarts, serían los primeros de su grupo en tener pareja estable.

Alargó la mano para coger un marco que había encima de su mesita de noche. Era una foto que se habían sacado a principios de este año, después de la primera oportunidad que tuvieron para salir a Hogsmeade.

En el lado derecho estaban Sirius y Cloe medio abrazados, justo en el lado opuesto estaban Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew sonriendo alegremente.

Remus era el mejor amigo que Lily había tenido. Era un chico alto, más alto que sus amigos, con el pelo y los ojos dorados y con un aspecto enfermizo, sobretodo cuando llegaba la luna llena por culpa de su condición de licántropo.

Peter Pettigrew era lo contrario de sus compañeros. Los tres eran atractivos, él no. Era bajito y un poco regordito, para decirlo suavemente, aunque, si solo fuera eso pero en realidad era un chico feo por todos los lados que lo mirases, aunque eso si, era muy inocente. El más de los merodeadores.

Y en medio estaban James y ella. Durante los primeros días la pelirroja quería salir de la foto pero la mano alrededor de la cintura del heredero Potter se lo impedía.

Se tapó los ojos con el brazo. No sabía que diablos le pasaba pero últimamente se bloqueaba delante de James Potter y salía con una bordería suya, y, aunque se quedaba bastante descansada, no era plan de ser borde las 25 horas del día durante los 8 días de la semana.

James Potter no era tan mal chico, no des de la muerte de sus padres, año y medio antes. Ahora parecía que se había dado cuenta que pasaba en el mundo y que debía ser alguien para poder ser feliz.

"Contigo cariño" le había dicho un día en que habían tenido una conversación "normal" hasta que él había dicho eso.

Volvió a mirar la foto y se levantó de golpe al ver que estaba pasando en ella.

James y ella, Lily Evans, se estaban besando.

Parpadeo repetidas veces, escondió la foto y fue a tomar el aire para después volver a mirar la foto.

Ya no pasaba nada

Dio un suspiro de tranquilidad, eso era fruto de lo que había estado pensando anteriormente, si continuaba pensando tonterías del tipo "James Potter es guapo" o "James Potter seria un buen novio si dejará su actitud de arrogante" seguro que eso volvería a pasar y se vería reflejado en las otras seis copias de la foto que había por ahí.

-Lily – la voz de una compañera de curso la sacó de sus pensamientos – ¿No tenías reunión de prefectos?

-Es verdad – la pelirroja tiró sin ningún tipo de delicadeza la foto – Gracias Kim – la chica sonrió y desapareció detrás de la puerta

-No ha pasado nada ¿verdad? – dijo volviendo a mirar la foto – Nada – sonrió nerviosa mientras escondía la foto entre las sábanas. Acababa de ver exactamente lo mismo que antes

* * *

James se encontraba intentando pensar en la mejor opción para acercarse a Lily. 

No quería hacerlo de la misma manera que lo había hecho años atrás, como un acosador, no ahora que había conseguido ser su amigo.

Si, era su amigo aunque ella lo negará. Esas miradas cómplices, esas sonrisas entre las clases, esas conversaciones en la biblioteca.

Había descubierto más de Lily en dos meses que en dos años. Resultaba que, a diferencia de cualquier chica normal, odiaba las rosas, sobretodo las rojas, pero le encantaban todo tipo de flores blancas. También había descubierto que su madre trabajaba para una importante marca de perfumes por eso ella siempre olía de manera especial, era un perfume echo expresamente por y para ella, un extracto de jazmín mezclado con un agradable olor a vainilla. Y algo que le había sorprendido, un día, cuando quiso enseñarle a volar porqué sabía que era bastante mala había descubierto que tenía vértigo y que, si iba a los partidos de Quidditch era en contra de su voluntad pero debía hacerlo para ver jugar a Cloe.

Alargó la mano y abrió el cajón sacando una foto, la misma foto que en esos momentos, sin saberlo él, estaba mirando Lily.

Estaba echo un sentimental pero…quería a esa chica y sabía que ella lo quería a él. No sabía porqué lo sabía pero estaba completamente seguro de eso y, por eso, debía ser alguien lo suficientemente bueno para estar su lado. Ahora era premio anual, como ella, ya no era un mujeriego, era responsable, estudiaba cuando tocaba pero le faltaba algo, algo para ganarse por completo a la pelirroja y ese algo…debía descubrir que era.

-Cornamenta, vamos a salir en cinco minutos – anunció Peter mientras se colocaba una túnica vieja por precaución

James asintió ausente mirando embobado la foto cuando descubrió que algo fallaba. La foto no era "normal", entiéndase de normal con Lily intentando morderle el brazo, en la foto…Lily y él… ¡estaban besándose!

Se levantó de un salto y fue directo al baúl de Remus, estaba seguro que era culpa de su foto que tenía algún tipo de hechizo pero quería estar seguro.

La de Remus también, y la de Sirius y la de Peter.

Pero eso técnicamente y prácticamente no podía ser. Las fotografías muestran lo que tú quieres. Sino quieres salir en las fotos no sales, si quieres correr por la foto puedes así que, alguno de los dos estaba deseando que ese beso ocurriera. O los dos. Pero Lily…

-¡Potter! – oyó la voz de Sirius, vale, ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar pero cuando volviera se lo preguntaría directamente a ella

Al igual que Peter se cambió la túnica que llevaba por ropa vieja, más que nada por si pasaba alguna urgencia y debían ir con forma humana y después, con el mapa Merodeador bajo el brazo, salió corriendo hacia la Sala Común.

-¡Auch! – pero no llegó entero porqué chocó con alguien a medio camino - ¡Mira por donde vas idiota! – Y ese humor solo podía ser de una persona

-Lo siento Lily – dijo él, aún medio aturdido, levantándose y tendiendo la mano a la chica

-Tenías que ser tú – pero cogió la mano del chico sin rechistar - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al ver como el se frotaba la frente

-Tienes la cabeza muy dura

-No es la cabeza, es el libro de pociones. ¿Quieres qué te vuelva a dar? – preguntó "simpáticamente" ella

-No, voy servido – sonrió James y entonces lo vio, un sonrojo en las mejillas de ella. ¿También habría visto la foto?

-Tened cuidado – dijo de repente después de un par de segundos en silencio incómodo

-¿Perdona?

-Con Remus, digo que tengas cuidado – James sonrió despreocupado mientras alargó la mano para rozar su mejilla

-Debo volver – Lily lo miró sin entender y menos aún cuando la mano de James le acariciaba la mejilla, confundiéndola, desconcentrándola y haciendo que perdiera los papeles aún más – Por ti – Lily abrió la boca pero Sirius la interrumpió.

-¡Vamos Cornamenta! Lo cuidaré bien – sonrió a Lily mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Mejor cuídate tu – dijo Cloe antes de ver salir a los chicos por el retrato de la Dama Gorda

-Aún no entiendo… - Lily parpadeó un par de veces – Un momento. ¿Son anímagos?

-Sabía que no tardarías en saberlo – sonrió Cloe

-Por eso los motes

-Efectivamente y como te des prisa vas a llegar tarde - Lily le hizo un gesto de "hablaremos y te mataré más tarde"

* * *

Lily estaba jugando con su varita que había conjurado un lápiz que iba haciendo dibujitos. 

-Lily, cielo – la zarandeó una chica de Ravenclaw, prefecta como ella y con la que se llevaba bien

-¿Qué? – preguntó sobresaltada

-Te estaba preguntando si podías hacerte cargo de ir a la pastelería para la fiesta de fin de curso – dijo un malhumorado Severus Snape. Un chico Slytherin, con una nariz bastante grande, ojos pequeños y negros y pelo negro pero grasiento

-Claro, tranquilo Severus – sonrió al ver como él fruncía el seño por la confianza

-Bueno, por hoy hemos terminado. Dentro de una semana volveremos a quedar – dijo la chica que había "despertado" a Lily – Y quiero que vengan todos los perfectos

-Voy a obligarles a venir, tranquila Andy – sonrió la pelirroja al saber que se refería a James y Remus. Después los prefectos, poco a poco fueron despidiéndose unos de otros

-Evans – Lily se giró pensando que sería un buen samaritano que le devolvía el lápiz que pensaba que había perdido y si que le devolvían el lápiz pero era Severus Snape

-Dime Severus

-Verás Lilianne – dijo remarcando su nombre – Me preguntaba que haces aquí cuando tu novio está fuera

-¿Qué novio?

-Potter

-James no es mi novio ¿y tu como sabes que está fuera?

-Al parecer Potter confía más en mi que en ti – Lily esbozó una sonrisa incrédula – Pero si no es tu novio creo que deberías decirle algo

-¿Algo cómo que?

-De prefecto a prefecta no es muy normal dibujar con aire ausente sus iniciales – por primera vez Lily se fijó en lo que había escrito, unas grandes JP. Sin quererlo se ruborizó y se tiró en plan plancha sobre el papel, intentado borrar lo escrito. Cuando quiso darse cuenta vio que se encontraba sola en la habitación. Y de repente, sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar

* * *

Lily había podido escaparse hasta el lago gracias a un pasillo que Remus, Sirius y James, a cambio de que no revelara nada de que habían saltado a clase gracias a una mentira muy gorda, le habían enseñado. 

Fue la primera vez que había visto el mapa Merodeador y la primera vez que James había dicho:

"Oye Evans, al tener en cuenta que cualquier chica estaría encantada con salir conmigo y tu eres una chica. Vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade mañana"

Y no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Y ese fue el primer día que, al sentir como su mano se ponía en su cintura y ascendía sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso, la mano de la pelirroja se estrelló contra la mejilla del merodeador de pelo revuelto.

Lily se dejó caer sobre el pasto mientras se tapaba aún más con la túnica. Era principios de octubre y, por las noches, empezaba a soplar una brisa helada.

¿Y qué hacia ahí? Intentar no odiarse a si misma.

Por Merlín… ¡le gustaba James Potter! No sabia como lo había averiguado, quizá porqué el hecho de verse besando con él en la fotografía no le había molestado o por el hecho que Snape, el enemigo mortal de su compañero de casa, hubiera dicho que eran novios pero…

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? No debía ser hipócrita, sabía que James le gustaba des de mucho antes, des de que habían empezado a hablarse y él no le había tirado los tejos pero ahora…ahora…estaba dispuesta a admitirlo sin ningún tipo de temor.

-Y el Oscar a la más idiota es…Lily Evans – susurró ella mientras se acompañaba por un par de auto aplausos – Y ahora lloras – dijo mientras notó que algo cálido corría por sus mejillas.

* * *

La expedición de animales se detuvo en medio del bosque. El ciervo de levantó sobre sus patas traseras para oír que era ese ruido. 

Sollozos.

Miró con temor a Remus, si era humano quizá cometiese alguna locura, pero vio que él estaba tranquilo y Sirius también.

Lily.

Era Lily.

Al contrario de la creencia popular los licántropos no contestaban solo a las llamadas de su propia especie, sino a la llamada de su propia manada. Y la manada de Remus Lupin estaba integrada por sus tres amigos y por las hembras de estos. Cloe y Lily. Remus era el único que sabía que, hasta el fin de sus días esas dos parejas iban a estar juntas sino, la primera vez que hubiera visto a Cloe en sexto ya la habría atacado. Fue eso lo que le dio la seguridad necesaria para que el joven Black propusiera a la belleza de Hogwarts de ser pareja a principios del año siguiente, seguro de sus sentimientos, por fin.

Y ahora faltaba su otro amigo, indeciso hasta que Remus y Sirius, en sus formas animales, le dieran un empujón para ir a buscarla.

* * *

Lily estaba mirando al horizonte cuando vio como una silueta se delineaba en ella. Cogió su varita con fuerza mientras, sin apartar la mirada intentaba reconocer que era, podría ser Remus y no quería correr el peligro de equivocarse. 

Genial, si era Remus significaría que el cabeza de chorlito por el que se le habían escapado unas cuantas lágrimas también estaba por ahí.

-Mi día no podía ser mejor – susurró ella pero al instante se tranquilizó al distinguir como, tranquilamente, andando por la orilla se acercaba un ciervo precioso. Debía ser un ciervo maduro porqué tenía unos cuervos bastante largos y bien formados.

No espero a seguirlo con la vista, no tenía ganas tampoco de ver a un animal feliz yendo de un lado para el otro hasta que sintió que algo húmedo recorría su mejilla. Se apartó de golpe y se dio cuenta de que era el ciervo que estaba secando sus lágrimas.

-Gracias – dijo mientras acariciaba con cuidado el espacio que había entre los cuernos - ¿Estás solo pequeño? – el hizo un gesto con la cabeza y secó la otra mejilla – Me haces cosquillas, que lo sepas – cogió al ciervo por lo que podían ser sus mejillas y lo miró a los ojos, unos preciosos ojos color avellana – Tienes unos ojos preciosos, me recuerdas a alguien – parecía que el ciervo estaba contento – Lástima que sea a Potter – aunque ahora parecía que se volvía triste – Oye pequeño… ¿le conoces? Entonces ya puedes clavarme esos enormes cuernos que tienes – dijo mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje del cuello – Porqué me parece que me gusta pero hay algo…algo…– miró los ojos confundidos del ciervo, Lily soltó una carcajada – Hablando con un ciervo, cada día estoy más loca. Si pudieras hablar serías mi amigo preferido, que lo sepas – el ciervo dio un suave golpe en el brazo de ella – Si estás preocupado por la locura de Potter tranquilo, dentro de un par de días se le habrá pasado la paranoia conmigo, yo me quedaré un par de días sin salir de la habitación y después la vida continuará ¿vale? – Lily apoyó su cabeza con la cabeza del ciervo - ¿Cómo debo llamarte pequeño? - el ciervo se removió nervioso – No voy a detenerte aquí – dijo la pelirroja al ver que parecía que el animal quería marcharse – Gracias por escucharme y no juzgarme en el proceso – Lily cogió de la parte que podrían haber sido sus mejillas y unió sus labios con el morro del animal que estaba algo húmedo pero cuando Lily quiso separarse notó que no eran uno morrito el que estaba besando sino unos labios. Dio empujó al cuerpo que tenía delante - ¿Qué… ¡James! – dijo al ver al chico parado que estaba arrodillado delante de ella a muy poco distancia, muy poca se repitió Lily mentalmente - ¿Y… - entonces la mirada verde y la avellana se encontró – Dios – susurró ella pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más James la cogió por la cintura, acercándola a él y haciendo que sus labios se tocaran.

Y fue glorioso.

Sus labios se tocaron suavemente, los dos sorprendidos por estarse besando. Lily se quedó quieta esperando a que terminara pero inconscientemente sus manos buscaron la nuca de James y no pararon hasta que se perdieron en el cuero cabelludo de él. Lily ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza solo por un pequeño roce entre los labios, solo una pequeña caricia en su cintura.

James estaba aturdido, estaba dando ese beso con el corazón porqué su cabeza estaba pensando en que tenía a la pelirroja de su vida unida a él, pegada lo más posible y que estaba feliz y solo porqué la estaba besando.

Un beso.

Y de repente se dio cuenta, todos los besos que había dado antes no eran besos. Era mísera basura, mísero entretenimiento. Nunca había sentido eso. Nunca había sentido que sus piernas temblaran, ni que sus manos temblaran ni mucho menos había sentido con tanta claridad los labios de su compañera de beso.

Y ahora no solo sentía los labios, sentía los brazos, los dedos en su pelo que lo estaban volviendo loco, los pechos de los dos subiendo y bajando aceleradamente y entonces supo que faltaba para asegurarse que la quería.

Faltaba eso.

Un beso.

Sin quererlo los dos se tumbaron sobre la hierba y Lily dio un suspiro demasiado fuerte.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él, separándose de ella miedoso por haberle hecho daño.

-La hierba está húmeda – sonrió con vergüenza la chica. James besó su nariz y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Lily. La chica estaba aturdida, no sabía que estaba pasando

-Lo siento – dijo pero sin valor para levantarse de encima de ella – No quería… - pero Lily calló sus labios con el dedo índice

-No digas nada – susurró ella mientras lo atraía hacia ella por el cuello de la túnica – No digas absolutamente nada – James tuvo que aguantarse para no besarla con demasiada brusquedad porqué esa frase había sonado demasiado sensual. Y volvieron a besarse ahora con menos temor, ya no era un suave roce, empezaba a ser más profundo. Los dos estaban explorando la boca del otro, poco a poco, sin prisas. – James… - dijo Lily en medio del beso y entonces él supo que debía aclarar las cosas antes de emocionarse más, antes de…de terminar de enamorarse de ella, de dar su vida con un beso y que no volviera

-Lily… - se separó un poco, quedando a poca distancia, sintiendo la respiración agitada de ella y como el aroma peculiar de la chica se mezclaba con sus propios alientos – Lily – volvió a repetir esta vez con devoción e hizo sonreír a la pelirroja

-Te quiero – susurró ella por él. James la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que ella había visto. No podía hablar. No podía articular palabra por culpa de la emoción, del placer que sentía al tenerla ahí, entre sus brazos.

Lily se había quedado impresionada por su propia declaración pero una vez los labios del chico habían tocado los suyos lo había tenido tan claro. Era evidente. No podía ser que esas ganas de tirarse a los brazos de él, esas ganas de estrangular a las fans, esas ganas de…tenerlo todo con él, fueran fruto de las hormonas.

Sintió un pequeño beso en las mejillas, la frente y finalmente en los labios y como una mano de James había buscando una de suya entrelazándolas, buscando tranquilidad.

-Yo también te quiero Lily – susurró él para después volverse a fundir en un beso.

Un beso que recordarían los dos. Ahí, bajo la luna llena.

**

* * *

Ya está¿Qué os pareció? **

**Debo decir que yo estoy sumamente orgullosa del resultado, sobretodo del último trozo, realmente...hace que me coja escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, xD**

**¡Cloe Thomas! En realidad no quería hacer aparecer a ninguno de los merodeadores solo James y quizás a Remus y Sirius en su forma ideal pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que le hice a una de nuestras parejas favoritas pues...creo que os lo debía ¿no?**

**Aclarar que este fic es totalmente independiente a mis otros fics. He decidido reciclar un personaje pero nada que ver con mi trilología ¿vale? Nos os lieís.**

**No sé que más deciros, no sé si ha sido de vuestro agrado, si os esperabáis otra cosa o que pero...yo he quedado bastante orgullosa de este fic, realmente podría haberlo hecho durar mucho pero tengo otro trabajo, xD (Hacer la bolsa por ejemplo, me voy el sábado y aún está todo sin hacer ,xD)**

**Que más decir... solo que si tenéis alguna duda, crítica constructiva o felicitación pues que me mandéis un review. Para mi es muy importante, más que nada porqué es mi segundo one-shot y debo saber si voy mejorando o si voy empeorando (creo que es lo segundo, pero no pasa nada, xD)**

**Muchas gracias a todos y espero que os gustara y que, por supuesto, no os defraudara.**

**Como siempre y sin dejar mi habitual publicidad, si alguién tiene curiosidad de pasarse por mi fotolog que mire la dirección en mi profile. **

**¡Y no os olvidéis de mi otro fic!**

**Se despide con un beso y que espera veros dentro de tres semanitas**

**Aya-Mery**

**

* * *

**

Fic empezado y terminado el día 4 de Agosto del 2006


End file.
